For a forklift (forklift truck) A as shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, which is one mode of a working vehicle, a vehicle body B and a work equipment W installed in front of the vehicle body B are provided. Within the vehicle body B, there provided an engine E, a radiator R and other units.
Here, to increase cooling efficiency of the radiator, there has been provided a cooling system (cooling structure) in which a shroud is attached to the radiator to concentrate cooling air (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In other words, in the forklift A shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, a shroud S having an airflow opening So is attached in front of the radiator R, and an air-cooling fan F supported by the engine E is made face to the airflow opening So of the shroud S.
With the cooling system described above, outside air drawn from the front, under sides, etc. of the vehicle body B by the air-cooling fan F in operation is introduced from the airflow opening So into the inside of the shroud S, and is collectively directed to the radiator R while being guided by the shroud S. This enables the radiator R above to be efficiently cooled.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 58-174114